The use of electronic devices such as cellular phones, tablets, and laptops at certain geographical locations may be inappropriate and distracting to others within the same environment. Furthermore, in certain geographical locations, using electronic devices under some conditions may be illegal. Some attempts to prohibit the use of electronic devices while at or near certain geographical locations make use of separate hardware other than that of the electronic device to block the functionality of the electronic device. For example, the separate hardware may send various signals to the electronic device in order to disable certain functionalities of the electronic device.